Various operations are becoming increasingly dependent on intelligent systems to guide the planning and execution of critical mission tasks. Planning missions by hand, or by large, ground-based computer systems is rapidly becoming obsolete in a world in which rapid access to information is almost as important as physical capability. One of the critical planning tasks involves the real-time route and sensor planning for a variety of mission scenarios. The missions may be military or civil and take place on land, sea or in the air. Developing algorithms and architectures to solve these problems is a rapidly growing area of interest. Once a large enough portion of an area has been scanned by one or more sensor equipped entities, other entities may safely enter the area and perform their various functions.
One of the main components of such planning operations involves the development of accurate and efficient route and sensor planning algorithms for a team comprising various team members. Most of the current research in this area focuses on the routing of a single entity between two stationary locations. In the real-world, situations are dynamic and the planning and replanning of such operations is generally considered the most critical part of a mission. If mission doctrine permits communication between the team members, then one approach is to do planning at a single location using intelligent software agents to achieve appropriate coordination.
Such planning operations include, but are certainly not limited to, reconnaissance and surveillance operations, coordinated attack patterns, coordinated team progression, traveling and bounding overmatch, and target handoff. These operations are needed for a variety of operational platforms including air, naval, ground, and various tactical combinations of all three.
Finding solutions to these team coordination problems is very difficult and can determine the difference between success and failure of the mission. It is unlikely that there will be expedient solutions for this class of problems. Thus, heuristic approaches are used to generate efficient solutions in real-time that are as good or better than a human could generate. Only limited research has been conducted for solving these types of problems. Not just limited to military and civil applications, team planning operations may be critical for commercial autonomous robotics as well as outer space related applications, commercial avionics, and intelligent transportation systems.